June 9, 2014 Monday Night RAW results
The June 9, 2014 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on June 9, 2014 at Target Center in Minneapolis, Minnesota. Summary It's official: Daniel Bryan's WWE World Heavyweight Championship reign is no more. Despite optimistic reports of the Champion of Champions’ recovery heading into WWE Money in the Bank, Dr. Joseph Maroon, the Vice-Chairman, Dept. Of Neurological Surgery of University of Pittsburgh Medical Center and the surgeon who performed Bryan's neck surgery, relayed news of a slower-than-expected recovery. In response, Stephanie McMahon immediately stripped Bryan of his title. Triple H then entered Randy Orton into the Money in the Bank Ladder Match, now to be With that bit of business concluded, The Game took the opportunity to address the fate of The Shield's remaining two members: having convinced Seth Rollins to turn from the fold, Triple H immediately placed Dean Ambrose & Roman Reigns into a Six-Man Tag Team Match against The Wyatt Family. The catch? They could choose their own partner, a task that – given all the enemies they made in the locker room – might prove difficult at best. The pot of gold at the end of the rainbow might be two titles for Sheamus, who prevailed over Intercontinental Champion Bad News Barrett to secure a spot in the Money in the Bank Match to determine the next WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Barrett asserted on his way to the ring that he would scale the heights to the supreme prize and “never come back down,” but he was met with stiff resistance from the Stars-and-Stripes-sporting Irishman in the form of an early Ten Beats of the Bodhrán. Despite the brawling offense of the fighting Irishman, the Intercontinental Champion Barrett was able to muscle his way back into contention with a wild Winds of Change and the back-catalogue resurrection of Wasteland. Barrett took a leaf out of Sheamus’ book with a flurry of fists and a headbutt that knocked the Celt loopy. Thankfully, it only takes one burst to connect with the Brogue Kick and a punchy Sheamus was able to do just that, putting the boot to Barrett's mug to book his ticket to Boston. The Ultimate Broski is no match for the Hero of the Russian Federation. Looking for some payback after being stomped by Rusev two weeks earlier, Zack Ryder hit the ring for a fight and was hit back in short order by The Super Athlete. Fresh off being anointed a Hero of the Russian Federation, Rusev was in fine form and Ryder was simply outmatched from the word go. Sporting the Gold Star around his neck, The Bulgarian Brute turned Ryder into a black spot with a kick to the face that reverberated all the way to Long Beach, and a backbreaking Accolade that sent Long Island Iced-Z home cold. The search continues. Cody Rhodes’ latest attempt to find a tag-team replacement for his brother Goldust went much like the last attempt did after The Bizarre One's thrown-together tandem with R-Truth ended in yet another notch in the loss column for the former Intercontinental Champion. It also gave another reason for RybAxel to crow; the former Paul Heyman Guys have certainly used the Rhodes’ misfortune to their advantage, gelling like never before in the speedy dismantling of their mismatched opponents. The only opening Goldust & Truth had came from a miscommunication between their foes, and Ryback took advantage of a hot run by The Bizarre One with a timely distraction so hometown hero Curtis Axel could steal the win with a roll-up and a handful of tights. The Shield may be one man down, but The Hounds of Justice still have plenty of bark left. After disposing of would-be party crashers, 3MB, Dean Ambrose & Roman Reigns seized the microphone to address the traitor Seth Rollins and the state of their rivalry with The Authority going forward. As it turns out, neither Ambrose nor Reigns was in the mood for explanations, just retribution. “When I get the opportunity to rearrange your face, which I will … I’m gonna rip your dirty, stinking hair out by the roots,” promised Ambrose. “You’re the scum of the earth,” followed Reigns, who also promised to get his hands on Randy Orton. But he saved his final warning for Triple H, promising his own “Game of Thrones” for The King of Kings. Even though The Usos have stumbled of late in their tangos with The Wyatt Family, the Samoan brothers found their footing in a successful tag-team two-step against the re-formed duo of Fandango & a body-sock-clad, streamer-sporting Damien Sandow, who tagged into the match and unleashed an interpretive dance routine that won the heart of the WWE Universe. While Sandow's antics would have won them the Jack Rabbit Slim's dance contest hands down, it didn't do him much good across the ring from the reigning WWE Tag Team Champions. A pair of superkicks spelled an unceremonious end for “San-dango” – one to Damien in the ring and one to an interfering Fandango on the apron - and a Superfly Splash splattered Sandow for the 1-2-3. All the PhDs in the world aren’t worth the paper they're printed on ... if you don't BO-LIEVE. That, at least, was the lesson learned by Xavier Woods as the latest Superstar to go toe-to-toe against the former NXT Champion, Bo Dallas. Woods didn't need much motivation to come out swinging against the most inspirational Superstar in WWE today, jacking Dallas’ jaw and leaving him reeling for the majority of the match. Dallas knew just when to make his move, though, knocking Truth out of the air and whirling him around for the Running Bo-dog and the extension of his debut winning streak. Call him 6-0 Bo. In three weeks, Paul Heyman might just be introducing his client as the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion. For the benefit of the people of Minnesota – the very state where Brock Lesnar competed as a collegiate wrestler – the mad scientist's latest charge, Cesaro, defeated Rob Van Dam to earn his way into his second consecutive Ladder Match at WWE Money in the Bank. Granted, the stakes are much higher for this contest, and The King of Swing fought with the appropriate intensity to ensure his passage to Boston. RVD didn't exactly hold back in his pursuit of the victory either, kicking Cesaro in the head all the way across the ring. The Swiss Superman countered by reversing Rolling Thunder into the Very European Uppercut and didn't let up from there, cranking RVD's legs against the turnbuckle to ground the former WWE Champion and following with a Neutralizer that was, well, money. Well, enough about the poor Mr. Ambrose and Mr. Reigns, onto the rich and prosperous Mr. Rollins. Breaking his silence with a sit-down interview alongside Michael Cole, the Hounds of Justice's resident turncoat did just that. With a demeanor as snug as the black-on-black suit he wore to the ring, Rollins defended his right to destroy his own creation and denounced the “lunatic” Ambrose and “golden boy” Reigns as inferior competitors who rode his coattails to success. Rollins also revealed he subscribed wholeheartedly to Triple H's “adapt or perish” philosophy, and hadn't so much sold out as bought into a better opportunity than the “business relationship” he'd had with The Shield. Having said his words, Rollins then dared The Shield to make good on their earlier promise to make him eat them, but The Aerialist took flight when the timely arrival of The Wyatts provided him cover for a quick escape. It took none other than John Cena to even the odds and send The Wyatts scurrying, which led to the upside: Looks like The Shield found themselves a partner for later in the night. Think Paige is scared of the big, bad Miss Fox? Think again. Even with Aksana flanking her rival of the last several months, Paige proved she's not planning on slowing down anytime soon with another victory over the increasingly manic Alicia Fox on Raw. Alicia, to her credit, ran roughshod over The Diva of Tomorrow for a good portion of the match until Paige found her footing, shrieking in Alicia's face and neutralizing Aksana at ringside with a timely bit of misdirection before locking in the PTO for the win. For once, though, the commentary team wasn't the target of Alicia's post-match tantrum. Instead, it was Aksana who got a face full of water and popcorn before a truly bizarre make-up hug. What's a little freakout between friends? Once upon a time, Jack Swagger and Santino Marella butted heads over the U.S. Championship. Now, it seems like Swagger will be satisfied with nothing less than expelling The Italian Stallion from the United States itself. For his part, Santino's inclusion on Zeb Colter's deportation list had him fighting mad as well; he frustrated Swagger to such a degree that The Founding Father had to deliver not one but two slaps to his charge to get him back in the game. The good news was that it was all gravy from there for the former World Champion, who punched Santino in the face to stymie The Cobra and unconventionally – but effectively – finish the deed with a gutwrench powerbomb. Maybe the Cenation and The Hounds of Justice should have joined forces sooner. Despite the stiff resistance The Wyatts met from the impromptu team of their most recent enemies, the unlikely allies proved every bit as dominant as the original-recipe Shield had been not two weeks ago. Dean Ambrose shouldered the majority of the load early on, starting against Erick Rowan but throwing punches at Luke Harper and Bray Wyatt as well. The Eater of Worlds and his brood wisely let The Lunatic Fringe punch himself out and held strong once Cena finally entered the fray. Bray Wyatt, no longer the shepherd in the valley of darkness but rather “reborn” as a destroyer, all but feasted on the Cenation leader, but it was Roman Reigns – as ever – who proved to be the equalizer when he cut Luke Harper down with a massive Spear. If the victory served as a warning to Seth Rollins, it's safe to say The Architect – observing on a monitor with Triple H backstage – got the message loud and clear. Results ; ; *Sheamus defeated Bad News Barrett to qualify for Money in the Bank 2014 (13:10) *Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated Zack Ryder (1:00) *RybAxel (Curtis Axel & Ryback) defeated Goldust & R-Truth (2:17) *The Usos (Jey & Jimmy Uso) defeated Fandango & Damien Sandow (w/ Layla) (2:19) *Bo Dallas defeated Xavier Woods (2:33) *Cesaro (w/ Paul Heyman) defeated Rob Van Dam to qualify for Money in the Bank 2014 (10:53) *Paige defeated Alicia Fox (w/ Aksana) (4:57) *Jack Swagger (w/ Zeb Colter) defeated Santino Marella (1:56) *Dean Ambrose, John Cena & Roman Reigns defeated The Wyatt Family (Bray Wyatt, Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) (20:22) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery The Authority stripped Daniel Bryan of the WWE World Heavyweight Championship RAW_1098_Photo_001.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_002.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_003.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_004.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_006.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_007.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_008.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_009.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_010.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_011.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_012.jpg Sheamus v Bad News Barrett RAW_1098_Photo_013.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_014.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_015.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_016.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_021.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_022.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_024.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_025.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_026.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_027.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_028.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_029.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_030.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_031.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_032.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_033.jpg Rusev v Zack Ryder RAW_1098_Photo_034.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_035.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_036.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_037.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_038.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_039.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_040.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_041.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_042.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_043.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_044.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_045.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_046.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_048.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_049.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_050.jpg Curtis Axel & Ryback v Goldust & R-Truth RAW_1098_Photo_051.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_052.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_053.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_054.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_056.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_057.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_058.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_060-1.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_060.jpg The Shield addressed Seth Rollins RAW_1098_Photo_062.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_063.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_064.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_066.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_067.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_068.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_069.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_070.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_072.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_073.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_074.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_075.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_077.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_078.jpg The Usos v Damien Sandow & Fandango RAW_1098_Photo_080.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_081.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_082.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_083.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_084.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_085.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_086.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_087.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_088.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_089.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_090.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_091.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_092.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_093.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_095.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_096.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_097.jpg Bo Dallas v Xavier Woods RAW_1098_Photo_099.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_100.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_101.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_102.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_103.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_104.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_105.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_106.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_107.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_108.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_109.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_110.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_111.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_112.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_113.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_114.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_115.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_116.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_117.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_118.jpg Cesaro v Rob Van Dam RAW_1098_Photo_119.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_120.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_121.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_122.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_123.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_124.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_125.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_126.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_128.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_129.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_130.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_131.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_132.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_133.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_134.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_135.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_136.jpg Seth Rollins broke his silence RAW_1098_Photo_138.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_139.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_140.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_141.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_142.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_143.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_144.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_145.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_146.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_147.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_148.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_149.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_150.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_151.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_152.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_153.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_154.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_155.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_156.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_157.jpg Paige v Alicia Fox RAW_1098_Photo_158.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_159.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_160.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_161.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_162.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_163.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_164.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_165.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_166.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_167.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_168.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_169.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_171.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_173.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_174.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_176.jpg Jack Swagger v Santino Marella RAW_1098_Photo_176-1.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_177.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_178.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_179.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_181.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_182.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_183.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_184.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_185.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_186.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_187.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_188.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_189.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_190.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_191.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_193.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_194.jpg Dean Ambrose, John Cena & Roman Reigns v The Wyatt Family RAW_1098_Photo_195.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_196.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_197.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_198.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_199.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_200.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_201.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_203.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_204.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_205.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_206.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_207.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_208.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_210.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_211.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_212.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_213.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_214.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_215.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_216.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_217.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_218.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_220.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_221.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_222.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_223.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_224.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_225.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_226.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_227.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_229.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_230.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_228.jpg RAW_1098_Photo_231.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #1098 results * Raw #1098 Pre-Show on WWE Network * Raw #1098 on WWE Network * Raw #1098 Backstage Pass on WWE Network Category:2014 television events